Rebellion of Red
by Crysi102
Summary: A one shot short story based off the Evil Saga by Len and Rin Kagamine Written for a school project, but being expanded. 10 reviews gets the better version!


**A/N: So, this is a little thing I wrote for an English Class a while back, and I felt it was time for an upload, so here it is~**

**This is a story based off the song series 'Story of Evil' by the Vocaloids Rin and Len. As you will find out, though, I didn't use their names... ^^" School project and all... Anyway, I'm working on a new, longer, more detailed version that picks up their past as well, but it isn't done yet, so... If this one gets enough views, I'll upload the other one! let's say... 10 reviews gets the better version? :D**

* * *

**Rebellion of Red- By: Crysi102**

"Princess! Watch out! You're going too fast! Josephine is tired as it is!" Aiko exclaimed, laughing.

"Aiko, I'm fine! I have done this so many-!" She shouted in surprise as she fell off her beautiful brown mare into the shallow water below.

"Mira!" Aiko shouted. He dashed past the horse to find only that his look-alike was standing back up, soaked. He sighed. "Good… I thought you'd been hurt."

"I'm fine! You should know that I can take more than that, Aiko!" She splashed sea water in his face, laughing. "And if I get my beautiful dress wet, you can get wet too!" She splashed again.

"Just try!" Aiko splashed back, laughing happily, though his simple outfit by now was soaked as well.

Mira sat down with a grunt. The sand was warm on her toes. She pulled her yellow towel closer around her drenched shoulders. Her dress of black and yellow made her seem older than fourteen. The light shone off of the ocean nicely today, reflecting off of the white surf. She smiled as she looked at Aiko's outline against its brilliance.

"Aiko, what are you doing?" Mira asked.

"Oh, well, Princess…" Aiko turned, hiding something behind his back. He smiled, "I thought I would bring something."

"What is it?" Mira asked as her look-alike servant sat next to her.

"Well, Mira… remember when we would come here as kids, and take turns riding Josephine and stuff?" Mira nodded, and he continued, "Well, remember how I always would send a bottle out into the ocean?"

"You aren't talking about that stupid fairy tale again, are you?" Mira asked.

"Oh no! I 'm talking about making a wish." Aiko smiled, it obviously WAS the same thing. "Anyway, how about trying now?"

"Aiko… I didn't write a note as a kid, why do you think I will now? " Mira sniffed.

"Because, I already wrote my note. And it already came true." Aiko said.

"Really?" Mira said suddenly surprised. "What did you wish for?"

"I just wanted to make you happy, my princess." Aiko said, smiling again.

"What?" Mira asked, "That's it?"

"Yes." Aiko looked at her, his wide grin almost reaching his ever-messy blonde hair.

She was stood in stunned silence for a second then said, "I will not believe a petty fairy tale!"

"Suit yourself then." Aiko responded as he scribbled on some old, yellowed parchment. He suddenly smiled.

The church bells rang three. _BONG, BONG, BONG! _A deep sound, but calming in a way.

"Oh my, it's tea time!" Mira exclaimed happily.

"I brought things for a picnic!" Aiko said.

"Really? That's great!" Mira responded.

"I'll get it!" Aiko grabbed a brown, woven basket and rushed to set out the picnic.

While he sat out the gold and black checkered blanket and elegant, hand-made dishes, a person came up on a fast-footed black stallion. Mira turned as the messenger stopped.

"Princess Mira of Kiiro?" The messenger asked holding a letter sealed with blue wax. Mira nodded. "An urgent message from Prince Azure of the Kingdom of Aoiro. He said it was to be delivered to you personally, unopened."

Mira took the letter greedily and ripped it open. Her expression went from that of elation to that of regret as she red. Her towel fell to the sand as she grabbed Josephine's reins in the suddenly serious sunlight that was darkened by a cloud.

"Mira?" Aiko asked worried.

She didn't hold eye contact. "Aiko, I must return. There is an important issue that requires my immediate attention." Her face was grim as she mounted. "You can take Skyloft Gray back." Aiko stood, watching as Mira rode off, her two guards following.

* * *

"'I'm sorry to say this in this way, truly I am, but I cannot return your love, for my heart belongs to the fair maiden Shiearia of Midori; I apologize…' and it goes on." Nierta read. She paused and continued, setting the letter down. "I'm so sorry, princess. This must be hard."

Mira stared, eyes dark and cloaked in shadow, across the table at a large map on the wall. It showed their country of Kiiro. To the west was a vast ocean, to the north, a small inland sea and then the country of Aoiro, ruled by Azure, and finally, to the east was the small country of Midori.

"Nierta…" Mira whispered, barely audible. She fingered a dart she held in her hand, its spines were somehow calming even though they were fierce. "My advisors…" the occupants of the room stiffened, an air of something surrounding them, forcing them to listen. "I want you…" She paused, as if weighing each word she was about to speak. "To obliterate Midori." Her advisors stared, eyes wide with surprise. "Let no one live! And destroy this 'Shiearia'!"

The dart flew through the air, each rotation measured toward the final goal, and it hit the center of Midori on the map, burying itself too deeply to be removed. Her troops set out the next day, against her advisor's better judgment.

* * *

Aiko walked through the town. He was on his way home, to the castle of Kiiro, but it was taking longer than expected. He couldn't ride Skyloft Gray home; the gray horse was carrying all the supplies he had brought.

"I'm already a day late… Mira will be angry." Aiko muttered to himself. He sighed deeply, wondering how she was. What was it that had sent her running like that?

Suddenly, he tripped over something, falling head first into the fountain in the center of the market. His hands slipped from Skyloft Gray's reins and the skittish horse bolted into the bustling and noisy crowd. Aiko stood, shaking water from his hair. Then, he looked for his escaped horse, though it was useless, the crowd was too thick to see through.

"Are you okay?" a girl asked. She was tall, had beautiful green-blonde hair, and deep ocean green eyes. She offered Aiko a towel patterned with the gold and black of Kiiro; it had fallen from his saddle when Skyloft Gray had bolted. Aiko took it and wondered who this lovely and beautiful girl was, but his wondering stopped when he saw a man with black-blue hair walking up, Skyloft Gray in pursuit.

"Yes. Thank you." Aiko said.

"This is your horse, correct?" the man in blue asked as he finished weaving through the busy market. His hair was dark, his eyes and clothes matching, and he stood almost royally.

"Thank you very much, sir." Aiko said, "How can I ever repay you? I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost Skyloft Gray."

"You are from Kiiro, are you not?" The man asked.

"Yes. I am." Aiko responded tentatively.

"A long way from home here in Midori, aren't you?" The man pondered calmly.

"Yes. Well, my sister likes to come to this port and see the ocean." Aiko answered proudly.

"Well, best return to her." The man said, sweeping his silver-lined blue-black hair aside.

"I will. Thank you again." Aiko said. He turned and began walking away. There was a scream in the distance. Aiko looked up to see a red light against the brilliant blue sky in the distance; flames.

The market descended into chaos in less than a second. People scrambled to run past him in their panic. Aiko grasped Skyloft Gray's reins tighter as he saw the raging fire approach. Soldiers rushed from the streets and alleyways, cutting down all in their way. Aiko watched in horror as a mother and child were slain with screams of terror. Skyloft Gray ripped the reins from Aiko's hands and bolted away, and this time, no one paid him any mind. Aiko turned and dashed after his horse, sprinting full speed toward the harbor. He found himself delaying though; he looked frantically for the girl and man from before. There was the man, looking for someone. Aiko dashed his way. When Aiko reached the man, Aiko dragged him along, not allowing protest.

Finally, panting, exhausted, and fearful, the two found themselves at the beach. Aiko turned to the burning village; the flames seemed to touch the sky.

"What is happening?" The man exclaimed, horrified. "Why are they attacking us?"

"I don't know, but we will be safe here. No one but my sister and I know of this bay." Aiko said, dazed. He couldn't seem to throw away the image stuck in his mind. On a background of flames, and stained with the blood of mother and child, he could have sworn he'd seen the black and gold flag of Kiiro flying proudly in the horrifying scene. Why? "We'll be safe."

Aiko and the man had properly introduced themselves. The man's name was Azure, a name that seemed familiar. Aiko had introduced himself as a village boy, nothing more. He knew what the response would be if he revealed being from the palace. The two now walked through the still falling ash, skirting on the edges of still burning flames, searching for those who were still living. There weren't any to be found. Everything they saw was dead.

Tears welled in Aiko's eyes and he didn't know if it was from the ash and smoke or the sadness of what had happened. He walked in a daze, not wanting to believe this event had occurred, not caring about the flames around him, but not missing the flag… the flag of Kiiro. This couldn't be happening, could it? However, there was no denying it when he heard Azure cry out.

Aiko rushed to his new-found friend's side, but stopped in his tracks when he saw what the man was kneeling over.

"Shiearia!" Azure screamed. The tears that streamed down his face landed on the burned and bloody face of the girl from earlier. She was dead, brutally murdered along with the entire village.

Aiko looked away, vainly attempting to hold back tears of his own. From the smoke there emerged a single figure. A girl dressed in red armor walked toward the two men from the smoke. She had short red hair that was matted with what seemed to be blood and ash, her eyes were deep brown, and she looked dangerously angry. Her strangely serious eyes rested on Azure's weeping figure.

"Those creeps…" She muttered, "My father was taken as well…."

Azure looked up. "Are you a fighter?" His eyes were fierce and determined even with tears in them. "Could you lead?"

"I am Akai, warrior." The woman merely responded.

Azure stood. "Then join me… in destroying these fiends."

Akai nodded.

* * *

They were in Mira's room. It was an elegant room filled to the brim with elegant ebony furniture. To the right of the tall doors was a large balcony, to the left, a large wardrobe. Mira's bed filled up a large amount of space, and the rest was consumed by a sitting area consisting of cushioned chairs and a beautiful table. Fresh warm tea sat on the table, and it filled the room with the calming scent of tea leaves and honey.

"Alright Aiko, explain yourself. What is this about?" Mira demanded from her seat in the chair by the window. She sipped some tea.

"Mira…." Aiko whispered, not looking at her. "You know I'll protect you always, right?"

"What do you mean?" Mira asked nervously.

"When will they move I wonder…" Aiko whispered. "Surely not after only four days…."

Mira stood. "Aiko, I have no time for this. It's tea time. I have a war to fight. I don't have time for this."

"But…"

"No 'but'. I have guests. I can't listen to this nonsense!" Mira whirled around, stalked away, and the door slammed behind her.

* * *

One year passed with no rebellion. Midori fell, and Kiiro found itself in a stage of recovery. Aiko has tried to forget that ash-ridden town, to no avail. One bright day in the middle of spring, around the time the cherry blossoms bloom, the undermanned castle of Kiiro found itself surrounded by raging rebels, led by a Warrior of Red. The great fortress was falling to the so-called-useless populace. Mira, Princess of Yellow, and her Loyal Servant, Aiko, have nowhere to turn as the Prince of Blue, Azure, and the Warrior of Red, Akai, force the castle to its knees.

* * *

Aiko slammed the room's door closed and bolted it with an ebony chair. He turned to face Mira, frantically rushing to the wardrobe.

"Aiko, what is this? What are they doing?" Mira exclaimed, eyes wild with fear.

"Listen, the servants are escaping. You can make it if we work fast." Aiko said rummaging through the wardrobe. He turned away with a simple yellow-trimmed, black dress, and then ran to change.

"What are you doing?" Mira exclaimed, "Just put down this revolt!"

"Mira…" Aiko said quietly, in the dress already. "This isn't a revolt… it's a rebellion."

Mira gaped at him as he tossed her his clothes.

"Change," the male twin demanded turning away, "quickly."

Mira reluctantly obeyed. When she returned to face Aiko, he had pulled his hair from its short ponytail. The resemblance was uncanny; Mira could have been looking in a mirror. Aiko pulled her hair up like his had been, his hands carefully placing each golden strand in its own place. He worked quickly, quietly, and delicately. It didn't do anything for Mira's nerves.

"What are you doing?" Mira asked.

"These people…. This is what I was warning you about…" Aiko whispered.

"Wha-?" She whirled around.

"Look, I said I would protect you, right? Well, now's that time. I will…" he knelt, bowing his head, "I will become evil for you, my princess."

"No, Aiko…" A whisper, with tears in her eyes.

"We're twins, no one will know the difference. Now I am the princess and you are the servant." He stood and turned.

"NO! I demand you stop this nonsense!" She was crying fiercely now.

"Leave. I am sworn to protect you, my sister." Aiko smiled through his tears. The church bells rang three. "Oh my," he whispered, "It's tea time…" The door closed. Mira fell to her knees.

* * *

Mira stared at the ominous Guillotine. It scared her, and she dipped her head down into her cloak farther, trying to get out of its fear-laden shadow.

Aiko stared at his hands sadly on the soft black dress. This would be the last time he would see them like this. He tried not to cry.

Mira listened to the charges with tentative tears in her eyes. Had she done this? Was Aiko in this spot because of her?

"Come on, you witch, it's time." Akai said. Aiko sent out one last prayer, one last wish. Hopefully it would be granted.

There. There she was. The Daughter of Evil, Princess of the Yellow kingdom of Kiiro; Aiko in disguise. The tears fell freely now, and Mira's back tightened as Aiko was put in place, neck resting on wood, giant blade above. She closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears.

Aiko ignored the crowd, trying not to look at the face he knew so well. The church bell rung once. He breathed in, slowly closing his eyes. Twice. The crowd fell deathly silent. He could almost feel the ocean spray on his cheeks. A voice rang out. Three times the bell sent its hollow, dooming sound out. Aiko spoke.

"Oh my… it's tea time…"

The blade fell.

* * *

"Len! Come on!" the young girl shouted, beckoning her practically perfect twin "Come play with me!" She jumped up and down in the shallow, shining, shimmering ocean water, getting her clothes wet.

"Hold on Rin! Just a minute!" the boy responded. He looked at the small bottle in his hand. It seemed to glow like a fire in the sunlight. There was a note inside. He read it with cat-like curiosity

_If we were to be reborn in another life, I would only wish to play with you again. –Mira._

"What's that supposed to mean?" Len whispered. The name was familiar somehow.

"LEN! Come on!" Rin screamed with delight. For fourteen, she seemed like four.

The church bells rang three. _BONG, BONG, BONG!_

"Len!" Rin yelled again.

"Coming! Hey, let's have a picnic!" Len responded, turning, but not before putting the note delicately in his pocket. A thought went through his head; _I hope that person's wish came true._

A voice from nowhere responded; _'Don't worry, it has.'_ A girl's voice.

Len would have sworn across the sea that day, he saw the image of a girl like Rin smiling happily at him dressed in a black dress trimmed in gold.

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is~ I got a nearly perfect score on it too! I love this story dearly, and the adventure to it is just... I love it. Len is such a cutie~ he reminds me of Edward Elric... they'd both do anything for their siblings.

Anywho, 10 reviews on this will get the longer version of the story! The longer one is ten bazillion times better! Promise~


End file.
